The Ghost of an Angel's Tale
by Kurama's fire miko
Summary: One cold winter night while Ed is by himself, he began to reflect on his past relationship with Alfons who passed away about a year ago. He began to sing, reliving the old memories of his dear beloved. Ed Elric x Alfons Heiderich.YAOI LEMON ONESHOT


The Ghost of an Angel's Tale

A/N: well hello this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic. Let me tell you a little about how I work. All my fics contain Yaoi or (M/M) content. It also contains very mature themes such as death, language, and sex. I pride myself on being very tasteful with my work. I'm in now way good at grammar nor spelling so be try to bare with me. I will NOT accept flames because of the pairing. I write (M/M) and it is not bashing charters, and I'm no hurting anyone by writing it. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the song Angel's Tale or Hyde. (Wished she did greatly.) I didn't translate the lyrics to Angel's Tale.

WARNING: This contains Yaoi, mature content, charter death, mild language, Lemon (aka sex),and contains spoilers of the movie. Oh I believe there is OOCness too you be the judge for me.

Summary: One cold winter night while Ed is by himself he begins to reflect on his past relationship with Alfons who passed away about a year ago. He begins to sing reliving the old memories his is dear beloved. EdxAlfons. Oneshot,YAOI, LEMON

Well I hope you like this because it's taking a lot out of me to try to get everyone at least some what OOC. Also for the sake of understanding I put the lyrics in English because I know we all don't know Japanese. (I don't either I had to look up what it meant, and after watching the FMA I thought this song will go well with the fic that came into my mind.) I played that song the whole time I was writing the fic so I hope it turns out well. Well enough of my rambling an on with the fanfic.

* * *

It was a frosty, freezing, bright, winter night in Germany where a blond young man lied in his small bed with a few off white blankets on him to at least try to keep him warm. He tossed and turned in the single size bed trying to find some comfort, for sleep would not take him. His golden eyes gleamed as he looked a the bright window. "It's always so bright at night when it snows," the young man known as Edward Elric mumbled to himself. It was so late in the night yet the pure white snow falling to the ground from the sky made it so bright. 

He casted his eyes to the door leading into the next room where his younger brother was staying, sleeping in the comfort of innocence. This was the first time the boys had slept in different rooms since both coming to live in this different world. Edward loosely wrapped his arms around him self for maybe warmth, he wasn't really sure. Even in the first month of the brothers' reunion Al would sleep in the same single size bed with Ed. Ed didn't mind at all, and it wasn't because it would cost less then two different rooms or even one room with two beds it was the fact he didn't want to feel lonely at night, he wanted someone's warmth. Though he knew his younger brothers warmth could never be the same as his.

"Alfons," Ed's voices made a harsh whisper cutting the silence in the room. He could now feel the old memories stirring inside of him. It had been at least over a year since the blond haired, blue eyed beauty had died trying to help him so unselfishly. It seems to get so much colder, more freezing since he was now thinking about him. Alfons was truly an angel to him as weird has it was to him. He always had a god complex, yet here he was truly believing that Alfons was an angel with one of the purest of wings. He gave himself a small chuckle trying to lighten his mood.

He was alone right now, no one could hear him so he did the unexpected... he began to sing a song for his beloved.

_here in my heart_

_memories linger_

_i hold them sacred_

_safe from all others_

_angel's tale_

_a love such as this_

_once in a lifetime_

_lost in your beauty_

_still dreaming of you_

_angel's tale_

His voice fulled with all the emotions that he could tell no one but Alfons. His mind began to shift to the memories that he had tried to hard to keep in the back of his mind for over a year now.

* * *

It had only been a few days after he had met the bright-eyed Alfons. He was still a bit in disbelief that he looked so much like his younger brother Alphonse. He was kind, smart, easy to work with, and he really knew how to make Ed smile. Ed knew as much comfort as it might give him knew he could not compare the boys so much because the Al could never replace his brother, and he wasn't a substitute. It was something about the boy that made his think he would be much more then a mere replacement for his sibling. Ed mused over thoughts like that as he sat at the table with the younger handsome blond at the other end. 

"Edward-san? Did you hear what I said?" The younger man almost laughed as he saw the the confused look on Ed's face as he came out of his daze. "No I didn't I'm sorry Al," he mumbled looking at the cup of coffee siting in front of him. "I asked since you father has not been around much, if you would like to live with me?" A innocence smile showed on his face as his gave Ed an eager look full of young dis spite his weak body.

Ed gave the most cocky grin he could replying, "Are you really sure you want me to live with you? You never know I might play a few pranks on you Al," he laughed reaching his left arm ruffling the other's hair. The bright-eyed young man just merely laughed nodding. "I'll take that as a yes Edward-san. It will be great," he stood up getting his coat. Ed stood up as well looking at his companion. "Where to now?" Alfons laughed handing Ed his coat, "To get your things of course we can't have you living at my home with nothing but the clothing your wearing now." He put his thin coat on like a gentleman. "That fast? Do you really want me to move in that quickly we just met a few days ago," he said a bit in shock that his new friend was really doing this. "There is no other time like the present," he smiled taking Ed's hand and leading out of the café. 

The two blonds walked into the door with boxes in their hands. Most of the "things" Ed had to bring to Alfons's place was books. There was few clothing, a hairbrush maybe, a blanket if he really wanted to keep warm not that a as minor as cold weather could bother him too much. "Al is there only one bed?" The older boy looked confused as he placed a box down on the floor. "Yeah we'll be sharing the single in till I get another one," he replied a bit busy as he began a little coughing fit. Edward walked over to his side placing a gentle hand on him back causing him to cough more for a second then it died into silence. He put a hand on his sore chest looked over at Ed smiling, "I'm okay Edward-san." That is what he always and would always say to Ed. He didn't want him to worry.

"Alright, but take it easy okay Al," he said walking over to the bed beginning to unpack his things. "What do you want for dinner," Alfons asked looking through his food supply. "Nothing with milk," he answered with a flat look. No matter how old he got he still hated milk. Al laughed as he went on to make dinner for the two of them.

This was the time he was dreading. He really didn't know why he was, all he had to do was pretend it was Alphonse and it would be okay. Yet he wasn't Al no matter what he thought it won't change. Ed took off his shirt only wearing pants as he slipped into bed. He watched Alfons as he too took of his shirt then got into bed with Edward. They both kept moving trying to get to where both were comfortable. It would take getting used to after all it was their first night sleeping in the same, very small, bed.

Finally both boys stop moving and the squeaking of the bed stopped as well. The two faced away from each other in an awkward silence. "Hey are you still awake," Al asked knowing full and well Ed was on full alert. "Yeah is there something you wanted Al," he whispered back shifting yet not turning towards the boy who was now looked at his back. Al put a hand on Ed's stiff shoulder then frowning pulling his hand away.

"I thought we could talk or something. I hear you could tell pretty good stories," he smiled as Ed turned to face him with his golden eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. Edward propped his head up head up with his elbow. "So you want a story time," he laughed messing up Alfons's hair again. "Man just like a little kid," he mumbled beginning to think of one of his adventures he could tell. Al blushed hearing him, then slightly nodding.

Ed made a grin as he began his tale, "Well this tale of my life started when my younger brother found a cat in the rain..." He went into detail telling the story to the end point where the battle ending with the Flame Alchemist.

The younger boy laughed looking at his new partner. "A story as that could never be true," he gave a silly grin. Ed shook his head, "No it's true story right down the the damn Roy Mustang calling me short." Al looked confused trying not to be taken in by such a lie. "Believe what you want, but I know I'm right." Once that was said he turned around to his original spot then closing his eyes, drifting into dream land. The blue-eyed young man watched Ed sleep with his peaceful face.

"Good night Edward-san," he mumbled before moving closer to Ed then falling asleep.

It had been almost a month since the day Ed had come to live with Alfons. There work on the rockets was going very well, and prosperity was insured. It was also a extremely hot day in Germany causing both boys to surfer in the heat in their small apartment. The handsome men sat at the table trying ti keep their minds off the blazing flames of the sun. Alfons sat reading a book his shirt already unbuttoned half way, while Ed's shirt was falling off of him as he laid his head on the table.

"It feels like the desert all over again," Ed groaned laying his shirt on the back of the chair. "Oh, you've been to the desert Edward-san," said the intrigued blue-eyed beauty looking up from his book. "Yes I've told you that. I've been many times," he grumbled going to get some water to drink. "You still say those stories are true, right?" Alfons closed the book, and tossed it on the bed that he still shared with Ed. "I told you it's the truth," he said the slashing a cup of water on the other blond as he turned back around.

"Hey that is not fair!"

Edward laughed holding his side. "All is fair in love and war my friend," he threw a towel at his friend. "Really you say?" He got up from his seat drying himself off. He walked over to the icebox leaning his head in talking a gulp of something. "W- What are you doing?" He was a bit confused, almost scared to know what the other was planing. Al closed the icebox then walked towards Ed backing him up against the wall.

Al looked down on the other giving a blush knowing what he was about to do to Ed, yet he knew this was the best way to pay him back for getting him wet. Not that he minded, but it was more fun this way.

Ed gulped looking up into Al's blue eyes seeing the blush on his face made him blush too. Slowly Al moved his face down towards Ed's until both pairs of lips where touching, not much contact yet they were. The heat in there faces rose more when Alfons parted Ed's lips and passed the milk that was in his mouth into Ed's mouth. Alfons backed aways quick as Ed began to choke. He ran to the sink to spit out the milk.

"It's what you said 'All in fair in love and war my friend'"

Alfons laughed hysterically at the looked on Ed's face.

"You bastard , I'll get you back."

Al looked a bit scared for a moment thinking he had taken it too far with Ed. He gave a pitiful look at Ed making the other's face change dramatically.

"I was just joking Al. There is no reason to be upset," he said as he walked over to the other putting a hand on his shoulder. Al looked down at the floor, "You got water everywhere you should clean it up." He smiled watching Ed's smile fade. "No good slave driver," he mumbled to himself grabbing the towel Alfons used to try to dry himself off. He looked up to see a beautiful site of Alfons with his shirt now off with his chest sparkling in the sunlight from the water still on him. The taller blond ran his fingers threw his hair then looked down at Edward on the floor.

"Do you need help getting up the water?"

Ed looked back down at the floor as his mind went back to what had happened a bit ago. Alfons has his lips on his. He was getting a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach. His face was flushed as he relived the moment.

"Edward-san?"

"Oh no I got it Al... hey can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well... never mind," he mumbled going back to drying up the water.

Al gave him a serious look as he bent down next to Edward. "What is it I really like to know?" Edward turned his head to the other looking into his eyes. "Was that the first time you ever kiss someone?" Al's face went a crimson red at the question. "Yeah it was," he mumbled looked away from Ed find the wall a good thing to look at.

"Was I... was I that bad?" He was a little scared at how Ed would answer it. "I really wouldn't know because it was my first too I guess." After that was said there was an awkward silence between the two. Ed was the first to move getting up to sit on the bed. Alfons looked at him curiously as Ed motioned for him to come sit beside him.

Silently he did as his silence command told him to. He sat down next to Ed only for his nerves to be high on edge. He began to have another coughing fit slightly bringing his chest to his leg. Ed wrapped a arm around Al's shoulders. "It's okay calm down Al." The blond nodded looked over at Ed who was giving him so much silent support.

"What did you want to talk about Edward-san?" Al was afraid he already knew the answer. Maybe Ed didn't want to stay with him after he had done such a thing. "I though maybe if you think you did bad that we could practice." Ed's hand made a nervous twitch a bit as he looked over at a very confused Alfons.

"Are you sure that is okay? I don't think many people would approve of that."

"No one has to know about it. I'll keep it a secret if you do."

"I guess I could... if only for practice."

The two shirtless both looked at each other for the longest time. The heat was long forgotten in their minds. "How should we go about this?" Alfons looked to Ed for some sort of guidance. Ed placed a hand over Alfons giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ed put a hand to Al's cheek watching as the younger one leaned into his touch.

Al reached his hand behind Ed's head pulling out the band that keep his hair in it's pony tail. He ran his fingers threw the golden locks that where darker then his own. They both lean towards each other placing there foreheads together. Blushes formed on both of there faces, and the panted as if they were out of breath. They both could feel the others warm breath on there skin. Al buried his fingers in Ed's hair as Ed moved his arms and wrapped them around Al's waist.

They could feel the heat building up inside of them. They both had to fight off the shudders within themselves. "Are you ready?" Ed barely managed to get out of this mouth as he searched the other's eyes. "Yeah," Al choked out and that was all Ed needed to go. The boys both leaned closer brushing their lips together slightly. Al back away is if it fire had burned him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered not able to look at Ed because of his shame. "Sssh it's okay Al. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He told one hand off of Al's waist and pated his head and began to run his fingers threw the pale locks. "Thanks Edward-san," he mumbled as Ed kissed his forehead. Ed pulled away from the other boy getting off the bed, and walking over to the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Alfons stood as well walking over to Ed who now was changing in front of him. "I'm going to take a walk I'll be back for dinner." Alfons couldn't think of anything to say he watched Ed button up his shirt, pull on his pants, and walk out the door. "It's all my fault, but I just didn't know how to react to all of this," he mumbled to himself as he went over to the bed to take a nap.

* * *

It wasn't how he really would have wanted it, but what could he say. They didn't understand their feelings back then. Ed was now siting up in his bed still with his memories and his song. 

_you drove the sinner from me_

_and shone with such glory_

_touching me softly_

_my breath torn away_

_wrapped in a silver veil_

_under skies so pale_

_trembling as i watched you_

_one holy night_

_angel_

_snow can be warm_

_didn't you know that_

_just like a snowflake_

_falling from heaven_

_angel's tale_

He stood up walking over to his window looking at the snow as it feel while still pouring his heart in song.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the time where the two had almost kissed. Neither of the had spoke about it when Ed had came back from his walk. In fact the two avoided it each other as much as one could given the fact that they live together. Ed slept in the floor the first few nights after just to at least wait until Al was more comfortable with him sleeping in the same bed with him again. They rarely talked to one another even at work. They both dove into their work so it would just be something to keep them busy. 

"Congratulation Heiderich-san. Your work has progressed greatly over the passed few weeks," the elderly man patted Al on the shoulder. Al gave a longing look at Ed who as working at his desk on the other side of the office that they shared. He hearing the man turned around catching Alfons holding the boys still for a moment with only his eyes. "Yes he is a very good working Sir," Ed called across breaking his spell he had on the younger man. "Sir if you don't mind I have much to discuss with Heiderich-san on our project," he spoke with respect trying to get what he wanted.

"Yes Yes Elric-san. I mustn't keep you boys from your work so have a good day," he waved walking out of the office closing the door.

Al sat in disbelief at what had happen. He could tell Ed really wanted to be alone with him, but why now of all times. He wasn't even paying any mind to him before he looked over at him. He began to think that maybe Ed had misread is look in some way.

"What is it you want to talk about Edward-san?"

"I've had enough of us avoiding each other Al," he gave a sad look as he walked behind Al then rested his chin on Al's shoulder. "We are adults so we should be able to talk this out," Ed whispered into Alfons's ear making the other shiver. Ed felt it knowing what it meant so he keep on going. He nuzzled the others neck breathing into Al's ear again. "If you'll let me I have something planed tonight, but I'll have to leave work early," he said now resting his head on the others.

It was clear to Al that Ed wasn't just joking like the thought he was before. He began to wonder if Ed had been thinking about him like he had been thinking about Ed. He worked up some courage to reply to the gold headed blond.

"Yes Edward-san you can go home early," he said turning around to look at the other in the eyes. Ed reached out placing a hand on his cheek. Ed was taken back as Al turned his head kissing the palm of Ed's hand. The two smiled as Ed slowly took back his hand, and walked out the door. Ed's pace picked up to a run as soon as he exited the building. Al had lit a fire in him now his mind couldn't stop the mental picture of what the could to do together.

He had been planing for the past few weeks how to get around to talk to Al again. Yet he didn't think that Al would go along with this little spur of the moment plan. He wasn't planing to get rid of the old man to talk to him yet when he saw Al look at him the way he did he couldn't help it. He knew he still keep it slow with Al just because what had happen last time.

He was out of breath time he had ran all the way home. He took a bath first with cold water to chill his body out. After changing he began to "try" to make dinner as best as he could. He was sure it wouldn't compare to what Al could cook, but he was making it for him. He lit a candle at the dinner table because Winry always told him that was a romantic thing to do. Yet she never mentioned it more on the romantic list for a girl then a guy. Then again she would never think Ed would try to win the heart of a guy.

Ed was almost done with dinner when he heard Al coming in the door. He smiled as Al walked in the somewhat dark apartment siting his things down on the floor. "I can't believe you are making dinner," he laughed walking over to help Ed. "Well I am now sit at the table it's almost done," he walked over setting the plates and cups at the table. "Oh a candle when did you get so romantic Edward-san?" He couldn't help but laugh again. It was different having Ed trying so hard to please him.

"I try to be romantic and he laughs," Ed mumbled to himself taking the food out of the oven. "I'm sorry, but thank you for working so hard for me," he said getting from his stop to hug Ed. The two stood there in their embrace feeling the warmth of each other. "We should hurry for the dinner you made gets cold," Al whispered into Ed's ear. Ed tighten his grips on Al before nodding and letting go.

It was becoming to both of the blonds at dinner how the felt. Just mere simple glances or how their hands might brush against the other's hand made them both realize just where this was heading. They talked and laughed like they hadn't done in the last few weeks and both felt it was great to do so again. Dinner was pretty much to say done meaning the light talk was now over. Al picked of the dishes humming a sweet tune. Alfons didn't realize he was until Ed began to sing along with his humming about half way through the song.

_i kept my feelings from you_

_the heavens divide us_

_i longed to tell you_

_all my heart's desire_

They both knew very well what Ed had meant when he sang that verse. Al knew how he felt now with out ever hearing Ed say it. He was beginning to think the shorter blond never would. It was okay with him because he knew better now. He walk back to Ed who was now siting on the bed waiting with eyes full of emotion.

"Al I want to tell you how I feel."

That is all he could say before Al put a finger to his lips. "I already know Edward, and I believe I'm falling in love you too," Al's voice was becoming a little shaky. Ed leaned over kissing Al's forehead lightly then the tip of his nose. "Is this okay with you Alfons?" he whispered softly against Al's lips. "Yes Edward I'm sure about this," he said looking into Ed's golden eyes. Ed didn't need to be told twice.

Ed's arms wrapped around Al's waist while Al buried his fingers in Ed's long blond hair. The two leaned close finally connecting their soft lips together. The kiss started out slow at first because the lack of experience on both their parts. Ed began to suck on Al's lower lip giving the boy chills. He slowly opened his mouth letting Ed's hot tongue into his mouth tasting just how sweet Al's mouth was. Al ran his tongue over Ed's sending shivers down both of their spines. The blonds became more passionate, and moved closer pressing there bodies together as close as they could.

They both moaned softly wanting more contact. Al caught Ed's tongue, and began sucking on it making the shorter boy mewl and whimper. The two pulled away from each other panting for air yet the kept their eyes on each other. Ed wiped the sweat off his forehead then unbuttoned his shirt tossing it to the floor. Al stared at the other's well toned chest with lust.

He began to attack Ed's neck with nips and kisses. His hands explored the smooth skin of Ed's chest while he sucked on the soft skin of his neck. Ed panted as his shaking hands tried their best to unbutton Al's shirt. Ed feared he would lose the battle with that damn shirt as this rate. Al nibbled on the sensitive lobe of Ed's ear then whispered with a husky voice, "Ed, I want you to take me tonight." Ed moan at the thought Al under him with a flushed face as they made love.

Al licked the shell of his ear then made a hot trail down his neck then his chest. Ed was damned is he would lose to Al's shirt as he pulled it hard sending button's across the room then tossed it off to the side. Alfons chuckled as he took Ed's nipple into his mouth bitting down on it slightly then lapped at the now hard stub making Ed moan, and making him even harder. Ed couldn't help, but start to undo his tight pants first. First went the belt that he was surprised to get off so quickly.

Al switched nipples licking it gently making Ed move faster. "Al you sure you've never done the before," he panted pushing to other to where he was laying on his back. Al shook his head as he watched as Ed straddled his erection making both moan. Ed leaned down catching Alfons in another deep kiss as his fingers went to Al's nipples teasing them. Al bucked up grinding his hips into Ed's making them both shiver and moan.

The blonds rocked their hips together making them both wither from the pleasure. Ed soon lifted himself off of Al making the other whimper. Ed smiled as he kisses his way down Al's chest to is stomach. He licked down to the hem of Al's pants. "You want this right Al?" Ed's voice was rushed, and he didn't want to wait much longer. Al could only nod making Ed begin to undo Al's pants.

Ed slipped off Al's pants and underwear freeing his erection. Al hissed at the cold air against him, "Edward please." Al looked at the other with needy eyes hoping his would hurry. Ed began to lick and kiss the silky skin of Al's inner thighs. He ran his tongue up both getting closer Al's need, yet he still wanted to tease him. Ed placed a finger in his mouth then pulling it out placing it on the tip of Al's erection the leaving a wet trail to the top. He blew on the wet trail causing Al to shiver.

He smiled seeing the flushed look Al was wearing. Ed lapped at the precum at the tip before taking the head of Al's erection into his mouth. Al moan bucking into Ed's mouth, but Ed grabbed the other's hips pinning him down. Ed swirled his tongue then took more Al into his hot, wet, wanting mouth. Alfons tired to fight back the deep moans wanting to come out of him. He was enjoying himself greatly, but he wanted more.

Ed began to bob his head up and down Al's shaft looking up at Al the whole time. Al tired to buck his hips, but Ed keep a strong hold on him. "Ed I'm going," he chocked out hearing that Ed pulled up leaving Al distraught from the loss of such pleasure. Ed couldn't take much more of this either; he never picture his pants being this tight. Ed made quick work of his last bits of clothing feeling much better. He leaned down giving Al another kiss, "I'll be right back."

Ed jumped up only to come back with cooking oil. "Please hurry I can't take anymore," Alfons pleaded spreading his legs apart more showing Ed he wasn't joking. "I know I know," Ed mumbled as he dipped some of his fingers into the oil. He slowly pushed his finger into Al watching the other's expression closely. "How does it feel?" Ed was rather curious to hear his answer.

"It's different, but it's okay."

Ed nodded then slowly pushed in another oiled finger. Al shut his eyes tightly answering before Ed could ask anything, "I'm okay." Ed began to stretch Al's passage some before adding a third finger. Al keep his eyes shut as he tightly griped the sheets. Ed slowly moved his fingers in and out hoping that it won't be that for Al. He pushed his finger deep inside Al making the other moan and push down on his fingers.

Taking out his fingers made Al whimper but Ed reassured him he wouldn't wait long. Ed oiled himself then Al wrapped his legs around Ed's waist.

"Okay Al ready?"

"Yeah I am," he whispered softly looking at bit scared.

Ed slowly began to enter Al's passage trying to fight the urge to go faster. Al whimpered tried not to let tears come out of his eyes. It hurt like hell, but he didn't want Ed to know it hurt so bad. Still it was hard for Ed not to notice the very pained expression on the other's face. "I'm sorry Alfons," he whispered leaning down to kiss Al's temples. "It's okay keep going," he whispered back.

Ed made it all the way in until the hilt then waited for Al to at least get somewhat used to having him inside of his body. Still it has hard to fight his own urges. He could believe Al was this tight. Al started to push against him, "Okay go Ed."

Ed started moving in and out at a slow pace. "Faster," Al panted wrapping his arms around Ed's neck. Ed began to speed up making his trust deeper inside of Al tight heat. They both began to moan form the pleasure. They started to move a fast rhythm making them both, but mostly Al, moan louder. Ed pumped Al's erection in time with his trusts.

It wasn't before Al climaxed moaning Ed's name. Al's muscles clamped down on Ed sending him over the edge making him spill his seed into Al while calling his name,then collapsed on his lover. The both panted as there hot sweat covered bodies cooled off. Ed looked out of Al then rolled off him using any space he had on the small bed.

The two looked into each other's eyes until both were able to speak. "Thank you Ed," Alfons mumbled snuggling up to Ed. Ed kissed the top of his head, "for what?" Al yawned looking up at Ed, "For love me thank you. I love you Edward."

Ed had been swifted into the romantic mood, and mumbled, "I love you too my angel." He looked down to see that the other had already fallen asleep. He smiled to himself putting an arm around the other's waist then falling asleep himself.

* * *

_i kept my feelings from you_

_the heavens divide us_

_i longed to tell you_

_all my heart's desire_

_if only i had wings_

_wings as white as yours_

_up into the sky_

_I'd surely fly_

_angel ah_

_yes, on such snowy nights_

_memories revive_

_your eternal flame_

_burning again secret_

_here in my heart_

_memories linger_

_i hold them scared_

_safe from all others_

_angel's tale_

Ed finished the song the placed his forehead against the cold glass of the window. He was fully dressed now ready go out the door. He looked in the mirror as on the dresser to see that he had tears coming out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away from his eyes. He wonder when he had started to cry. He knew they tears where for a certain person, and that person only.

He began to open the door when the door leading to his brother's room opened. "I though you were awake. Where are you going brother?" It was a simple question yet he looked at Alphonse and smiled. Get dressed fast, and you can come with me. Al opened his door all the way to show he was indeed already dressed.

A small chuckle came out of Edward's mouth as he opened the door not saying anything. Alphonse followed his brother without question. It was cold and the snow was getting deep yet the brothers still walked on the path Ed knew where his beloved was. Al understood as began to see the graves around them. He knew where they were going now. He really didn't know much about Alfons for his brother didn't talk about him much.

Al stayed about ten feet away from his brother and Alfons's grave. He knew that he would want some privacy.

"I've been thinking about you a lot tonight Al. More then I have in a long time. You know you promised me that you won't leave me," Ed began his conversation with the tombstone yet he began to look at the sky. Yet again he didn't notice his tears as the began to fall from his eyes. "I wish I had wings like you that way I could see you again. I'm sorry you never heard me say this, but I love you Alfons, and I always will," Ed's voice began to break yet he still wiped away the tears acting like they were never there.

"I though I should tell you that because you deserve to here it. I'll see you again, my angel. Thank you."

Ed walked over to Al then gave a bright smile. "I think I should tell you about Alfons," he smiled as he began walking with his brother.

"He was my lover an angel with the purest of wings who loved a sinner such as me..."

* * *

OWARI

A/N: Well I hope you like the fic. This one means a lot to me and I really worked hard on it. So please R&R..


End file.
